Staying Off My Foot (transcript)
'''"Staying Off My Foot" '''is the 42nd episode of the series "My Better Autistic Life." Transcript (The episode starts by taking place outside of Debbie's house. Maraya and Rusty are seen playing a game of chase outside) Maraya (laughing): Rusty, come back! (she continues laughing) Rusty, wait! (Some music plays while Maraya is chasing Rusty, but meanwhile, Rusty hides from her) Maraya: Where did Rusty go? (She looks left and right with her eyes and then she sees Rusty hiding behind the tree) Maraya: There you are. Rusty, come back! Come back! (laughing) (Maraya and Rusty continue chasing each other) Maraya: Rusty, I'm gonna get you! (laughing) (But while Maraya was running, Rusty warns her to look out for the hole in the ground) Rusty: (barking loudly) (Maraya was smiling until she notices the hole in the ground) Maraya: Huh? (she trips over the hole and falls) Whoaaaaaaaaa! Oof! (When she fell, one of her sandals came off her foot and falls on the ground too. Then, she starts to cry) Maraya: (crying) (While Maraya was crying, Rusty runs away while barking loudly. Then the scene changes to where Maraya stopped crying and Debbie comes) Debbie: Oh, dear. What happened, Maraya? Maraya (sniffs): I hurt my foot. Debbie: Oh, my. We better take you to the hospital. (grunts) (She lifts Maraya and takes her to the hospital. The scene changes again to where they are at the hospital and the doctor is explaining about Maraya's x-ray) Doctor Dot: Maraya, we got a picture of your foot and I'm afraid to say this, but your foot is broken. Maraya (gasps): Broken? Doctor Dot: Yes. See this little fracture in your foot? That means you broke it. Maraya: Oh, no! When will my foot be better? Doctor Dot: Your foot won't be better until four weeks have passed. Maraya (gasps): Four weeks? That's a long time! Doctor Dot: Yes, it is. Debbie, can you take Maraya to her hospital bed? Debbie: Surely. Come on, Maraya. (She lifts Maraya off the bed and takes her to the hospital bed. It changes to where they are in Maraya's hospital room) Doctor Dot: Maraya, this will be your bed for the week. And if you need anything, then you can press this red button, okay? Maraya: Okay. Debbie: Maraya, I have to go, okay? Maraya (worried): Okay, grandma. Debbie: See you in a week, Maraya. Bye. Maraya (worried): Bye. (After she heard the hospital room door shut, Maraya gets bored) Maraya (sighs): I'm bored. What can I do while I have a cast on my foot? (She thinks about it until she gets an idea) Maraya: I got an idea! I can get Ruff. That way I'll have someone to talk to too. (When her feet land on the floor, Maraya's foot hurts more) Maraya (looking at camera): Ouch! (she looks at the computer) Computer, please go to Ruff's program so I can make him come to life. (The computer flies up as it goes to Ruff's program so Maraya can make Ruff come to life) Maraya: Thanks, computer! (It lands on the table so Maraya can make Ruff come to life) Maraya (looking at camera): To make Ruff come to life, we need to say the magic spell. Say the magic spell with me. (She looks down at her computer so she can say the magic spell) Maraya: Computer, computer, Let me see Ruff Let me see Ruff So life won't be tough! (As Ruff is coming to life, Maraya gets back on the bed until he comes and greets her) Ruff: Helo, Maraya. What can I help you with today? (Suddenly, he gets shocked because of Maraya's cast) Ruff: Maraya, is that...a cast on your foot? Maraya: Yes. It's on there because I broke my foot. Ruff: Aw, that's bad, Maraya. Are you okay? Maraya: Yeah. Ruff: Does it hurt? Maraya: Yeah. Ruff: Maraya, let me touch your foot and see how much it hurts. (He touches Maraya's foot) Maraya: Ouch! Ruff: Oh. I'm sorry, Maraya. I hope you'll feel better soon. Maraya: Soon? But, Ruff. The doctor said that I'm going to have a cast on my foot for four weeks! Ruff: Four weeks? Wow, you must've broken your foot good, then. Maraya: Yeah, I suppose. Ruff: Hey, Maraya. You might have to stay in the hospital for a week. Maraya: Yeah, and then what? Ruff: Then you're going to be taken home so you can rest it in your bedroom. Maraya: Yay! I can't wait! (The scene changes to where they get to Debbie's house a week later) Ruff: Okay, Maraya. You're home again safe and sound. And oh. Your computer has your wheelchair set up for you. (He sets Maraya down in the wheelchair. Then he pushes her into the living room) Ruff: Okay, Maraya. Now that you're in the living room, I'm going to teach you how to use the wheelchair. First, you push yourself by pushing the wheels. (Maraya suddenly crashes into Debbie's bedroom door) Maraya: Like this? Ruff (chuckling): Not quite, Maraya. (He picks up Maraya and puts her back in the wheelchair and then she tries again and again until a week later she improved) Maraya: Ruff, where's my wheelchair? Ruff: Maraya, since you improved in using your wheelchair, I decided to put it away. Maraya: Put it away? But, Ruff. How am I going to get around the house now? Ruff: You'll use these instead of your wheelchair. Maraya: What are those? Ruff: These are crutches. You use them to get yourself around the house. Maraya: How do I use them? Ruff: I'll teach you how. Come on. (He helps Maraya down the stairs and then he teaches Maraya how) Ruff: Okay, this is how you use crutches. First, you put each hand on top of each handgrip. Then, with your good foot, you leave it on the floor while your bad foot is raised. Then after that, you put the crutches ahead and you lean your body forward like this. (He demonstrates her with using the crutches and then hands them to Maraya) Ruff: Here. Now, you try. (After he hands them to Maraya, she tries to figure out how to use them again with the help of Ruff) Ruff: First, hands on handgrips. Then raise your left foot. Then put the crutches ahead and lean yourself forward. (Maraya tries doing the last step and actually ends up doing it successfully) Ruff: Very good, Maraya. You're a natural. (Maraya becomes happy when Ruff said that to her) Ruff: Now, when you're walking, you repeat the last step. (Maraya tries showing Ruff that she could do it but accidentally bumps into the laundry room door) Ruff: Oops. Looks like you need a little more practice, Maraya. (He helps Maraya up and then takes her to the living room. The scene changes to where Maraya is practicing using her crutches until she fell for a second time and got back up. Meanwhile, Ruff is looking to see how Maraya is doing) Ruff: Maraya, look at you. You did it! Well done! (He hugs Maraya while she is smiling. Then it changes again to where they are at Maraya's bedroom until Debbie calls her for dinner) Debbie (not seen): Maraya, dinnertime! Ruff: You heard her, Maraya. It's dinnertime, so let me carry you down to the kitchen. (He lifted Maraya and took her downstairs to the kitchen. The setting changes to the kitchen) Ruff: Debbie, I got Maraya. Debbie: Ruff, I didn't say to bring Maraya to the kitchen table. She can eat in the living room until her foot is better. Ruff: Okay, Debbie. (He takes Maraya into the living room and sets her down) Ruff: Lucky you, Maraya. You get to eat dinner in the living room for a week. Maraya: I do? Wow, I've been wanting to do this for years! Ruff (laughing): You sure do. Just until you get a brace on your foot. Maraya: Oh. Ruff: Let me get your bib and dinner set up for you. (He walks away to get Maraya's bib and dinner. Then he comes back and ties it around Maraya's neck) Ruff: There. You're all set up. (he pulls the table up for Maraya) Now you can eat. Maraya: Thanks, Ruff. (She starts eating and then the scene changes to where Maraya is about to go to sleep) Maraya: I know that this is the first day, but don't worry, I'll improve. (yawns) Goodnight. (She turns off the light and starts to sleep. In the meantime, a picture of a calendar changes over time fast until one morning Maraya asks Ruff where her crutches are) Maraya (yawns): Ruff, where are my crutches? Ruff: Maraya, since you've improved on using your crutches last week, I decided to put it away with the wheelchair. Maraya: What? But, Ruff. Now how am I going to get around the house? Ruff: I'll show you. Come on. (He helps Maraya down the last step and then he walks her to the couch) Ruff: Okay, Maraya. Are you ready for your surprise? Maraya: Yeah. Ruff (not seen): Okay, here it comes! (Ruff is seen again as he gets out a special cast called a brace) Ruff: Ta-da! Maraya: Wow, what is it? Ruff: It's a brace. Maraya: Wow! (then she gets confused) Ruff, what's a brace? Ruff: A brace is a special cast that you wear on your foot for support. And plus, you get to walk on this one. Maraya: Really? Yay! I love braces! Ruff: Just let me put it on your foot and then you'll be set. (He puts the brace on Maraya's foot) Ruff: There. Maraya: Ruff, do I have to be taught how to walk on a brace? Ruff: Probably not, Maraya. Maraya: Oh. Ruff: Maraya, you walk on the brace just like if you don't have one on your foot. (Maraya tries walking with the brace on) Maraya: Like this? Ruff: Yeah. Just like that. (The scene changes to where Maraya and Ruff are up in her bedroom until Debbie calls her for dinner) Debbie (not seen): Maraya, dinner! Maraya: Okay. Ruff: Come on, Maraya. Let's go down. (The setting changes to the little hallway as Maraya looks down) Ruff: Come on, Maraya. Go down. Maraya (softly): But, Ruff. I'm afraid of tripping. Ruff: Maraya, you walk down the stairs like you don't even have a brace on your foot. (Maraya is still worried) Ruff: Don't worry, Maraya. I'll be here with you the whole time. Now go down the stairs so you can have dinner with your family. Maraya (worried): Okay... (Maraya starts going downstairs slowly with Ruff. Then he tells Maraya to go to the kitchen table) Ruff: Come on, Maraya. Let's go to the kitchen table. (The scene changes to where Maraya gets to the kitchen table) Steve: Maraya, I'm so glad you have a brace on your foot now. Haley: Yeah, me too. Maraya: Yeah, I'm glad too, because I get to walk on it, that's why. (Everyone starts laughing) Debbie: Maraya, why can't you sit at the table and say the prayer? Maraya (sitting down): Okay. (she sits down) God is good, God is great. Let us thank for our food, amen. Debbie: Amen. Thank you, Maraya. Now we can eat. Maraya: Yay! (The scene changes again to where Maraya is about to sleep) Maraya (yawns): Oh, boy. I'm so glad that I have a brace on my foot now. Because it means that I can walk on it. (yawns) Well, I better get to sleep. Goodnight. (She turns off the light and starts to sleep. It changes again to the next day where Maraya hears Ruff's voice from downstairs) Ruff (not seen): Maraya, wake up. Your breakfast is served. Maraya (gets up): Oh, boy. Breakfast? I'm coming, Ruff. I'm coming! (It changes again to where Maraya is downstairs, eating her breakfast until she is finished) Maraya: Mmmm, that was good, Ruff. Thank you. Ruff: You're welcome. I'm so glad you liked it, Maraya. Maraya: I'm glad too, because, I'm Maraya. Ruff (chuckling): You sure are. Now how about if you can have some fun? Maraya: Okay. (The scene changes to where Maraya is having fun until a week later, Maraya is back in the hospital) Doctor Dot: Now that four weeks have passed, I'll check your foot with an x-ray. (She gets the x-ray machine and walks away from Maraya) Doctor Dot (not seen): Okay, Maraya. Hold still. (Maraya tries to sit as still as possible until the picture was taken) Doctor Dot (not seen): Very good, Maraya. (She gets the x-ray machine out of the way and tells Maraya some good news) Doctor Dot: Now, I have some good news. Your foot is better! Maraya: Yay! (She takes the brace off of Maraya's foot and she then gets out a tool that cuts casts off) Doctor Dot: Now, Maraya. This tool is going to be a little noisy. Maraya; Will it hurt me? Doctor Dot: Not a bit. Now, hold still. (She starts to use the tool as she uses it to cut a line of Maraya's cast) Doctor Dot: Now all I have to take the cast off, and... Maraya: Yay! No more cast! Whoo-hoo! (The scene changes to where Maraya and Ruff are playing chase with Rusty) Maraya: We're gonna get you, Rusty! (laughing) (After Maraya hops over the hole, she warns Ruff to look out) Maraya: Ruff, look out for the hole! Ruff: Whoa! (After Ruff trips over the hole, Maraya asks him if he was okay) Maraya: Ruff, are you okay? (But when Ruff shook his own foot, he laughed) Maraya: Ruff, you're okay. Yay! (she helps Ruff get up and then turns to Rusty) And, Rusty, you're very good at warning people. Maybe someday, you can be...a safety dog, who keeps people safe. Ruff: That's a great idea, Maraya. Maybe he can be your new service dog when I retire for good. Maraya: Oh. I guess so. Ruff (laughing): Well, now that you're completely better, I got to go. Maraya (gasps): No, Ruff. I don't want you to go. I want you to stay. Ruff: Maraya, I'll come back, don't worry. Maraya: Really? Ruff: Yes, but right now, I got to go. Maraya: Goodbye, Ruff. Ruff: Goodbye, Maraya. See you soon. Maraya: See you soon too, Ruff. Goodbye! Ruff: Goodbye, Maraya. See you next time! (As soon as he disappears into Maraya's computer, she says goodbye to Ruff one last time and also thanks him) Maraya: Goodbye, Ruff! Thanks for helping me for four weeks! (laughing) (After Maraya says goodbye and thanks to Ruff, she also thanks the viewers) Maraya (looking at camera): And, thank you, viewers, for helping me too. And now that you and Ruff have helped me, I now have a better, autistic life. (Then the scene zooms and fades out, which causes the whole episode to end) Characters *Maraya *Maraya's Computer *Ruff *Haley *Debbie *Steve *Rusty *Doctor Dot Trivia *This is the first appearance of Doctor Dot. *This is Rusty's second appearance for the series. *This is the first episode in season 3 where Maraya cries. *This is the third episode she cries whenever she gets hurt. *This is the first episode in this season where Maraya's computer flies to her. *This is another episode where it takes place day after day. *This may be the second time where Maraya is taught how to use crutches (the first time she used them Italy taught her). *Haley, Steve, and maybe Debbie don't speak very much in this episode. *Skill(s) that Ruff helps Maraya with: staying off her foot so it can get better faster. Category:List of Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:My Better Autistic Life (Season 3)